Mirror Image
by oNi-sAmA
Summary: read and find out!


Mirror Image? Part 1 ~ by +oNi~chAn*-  
  
This is one of the first fics I ever wrote! *cheer* but anywho.I found the draft (which was pretty awful.) and tried to edit it without really changing the plot or the style in which it was written.it started off as a quirky concert scene with a maniacal twist near the end.hopefully I'll get my lazy butt to write a sequel or two sometime. I know it kinda sucks but, for now, I hope you at least get a kick outta this !! +oNi*~  
  
Quatre sang the last note, one or two notes too high, but no one really noticed his mistake. Trowa plucked his bass as the chords played by Duo and Heero on their guitars reverberated in the air. Wufei finished up the song with a short drum solo, and a wave of applause crashed over the stage. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pink, frilly pair of size-7 panties flew through the air and hit Heero in the head. The crowd fell silent. Heero blinked, and sneezed, staring at the offending undies lying on the stage. They were quickly followed by a shiny blue pair. Then lacy white. Then one with orange and yellow flowers. Soon, the air was thick with flying underpants. Heero, surrounded by a load of lingerie, looked down at the crowd. There, squatting in a small clearing, wearing an olive drab trench coat, a camouflage shirt that read "Hah! You can't see me!" and an army helmet, was-who else-Relena. She was shaking a big, tan, and seemingly empty duffel bag. A black leather thong fell out of it, which she promptly began to load into the slingshot attached to her wrist. Heero, panicking at the impending attack, turned to avoid it. He tripped and fell face first into the pile of underwear that surrounded him. The final garment landed on the small of his back. Heero got to his hands and knees, and then slowly stood up. The crowd burst into applause once again. Heero blushed as a thin blonde girl in the audience yelled out "I love you Heero!" Relena froze and glared at the girl. "BITCH he's MINE!!!" she screamed, and hurled herself on the girl, pulling her hair and slapping her in the face. Two big security guards dressed all in black materialized out of the crowd and seized Relena's arms, dragging her backward to the exit, kicking and screaming. Quatre seized the mic. 'You guys have been a beautiful audience. Really, just beautiful. Beautiful! Do you know how beautiful you've been? I mean, simply be-' Duo grabbed the microphone from Quatre before he could get too carried away. He cleared his throat. "Basically, we're trying to say that there's gonna be a kickin' party at this little place we call Yuukai.you all know where it is, so see ya there! Good night!" He switched the mic off and the 5 boys made their way off the stage toward their waiting limousine. . . . . . . . . . . . "Tea, anyone?" asked Quatre, pulling a teapot from who-knows-where. Wufei glowered at him from over the Miracle Whip that he was shoveling into his mouth with a rubber spatula. Trowa reluctantly raised a finger. Quatre smiled, and happily poured the tea into two cups, which also seemed to magically appear out of thin air. He handed one of the steaming cups to Trowa, who accepted it with a polite "Thank you". Wufei pressed a button and the window between the driver and the rest of the car opened. *ahem*, he coughed. "Excuse me." The driver stopped at a convenient red light and looked back through the open window to see who was addressing him. "oh.uh.what can I do for you Cha-erm.Mr. Wufei sir?" asked the chauffer, with a slightly Bronx accent. Wufei narrowed his eyes. "I request that we stop at a supermarket on the way home. My supply of this delectable American condiment is running a bit low." he held up his jar of Miracle Whip, which was now half empty. "Anything you ask, sir. Just say the word and I'm your man, Mr. Wufei. Can I call you Chang? That is, if you wouldn't mind being on a first-name basis with your ol' driver Joe." asked the driver, anxiously trying to be friendly. Wufei's eyes narrowed even more, and a deep growl built up in his throat. "Has he had his shots?" asked Quatre nervously, his eyes wide. "-Chang- is my last name." Said Wufei through gritted teeth. "You may call me -Mr. Chang-. Unless you wish to call me by my first name. Which is -Wufei-. But NOT the other way around." His voice was deadly calm. The driver was sweating. He turned around and rolled his eyes. "oh please forgive me." said the driver sarcastically. "I will never understand these damn Japanese." he muttered to himself. Wufei yelped. "I am CHINESE bakayaro! CHINESE!!! If I were not such an educated Chinese, I might mistake you for an ONNA with the way you act!" Wufei yelled, then began mumbling to himself in Chinese about idiots who can't distinguish between different Asian heritages. "Don't mind him," said Duo good-naturedly. "He's just having withdrawals. We're trying to get him to kick his Miracle-Whip obsession." he whispered loudly. "Whatever." replied the driver, closing the window. "I AM NOT HAVING WITHDRAWALS!!!!!" screamed Wufei, practically foaming at the mouth. . . . . . . . . . . Wufei sat in a big salon style chair in a corner of the crowded room while three Korean guys in ridiculously tight black pants massaged more Miracle Whip into his already super-shiny hair. A couple of giggly fangirls had succeeded in unbraiding Duo's hair and were now amusing themselves tying ribbons and other such odds-and-ends into it. Heero had escaped into a back room and absorbed himself into his laptop. Quatre simultaneously played his violin, gave out his perfect manicure secrets, and commented on the beauty of everything. Trowa whipped out Quatre's flute and began playing it while contorting his body into strange positions, managing to make his bangs cover -both- of his eyes. A yellowish haze surrounded the two of them. The doorbell, sounding suspiciously like the school bell, rang eight times. The ninth time it began to ring, Duo looked around at the other four boys. They all looked pretty busy to him, and he welcomed any excuse to get away from the *annoying* girls who were messing up his beautiful hair.He politely excused himself from the girls and went to see who was at the door. It managed to ring twice more before he reached it. It took Duo several minutes to unlock all the various locks Heero had insisted on installing. He finally got them all open and began to swing the door into the room. "Can I hel-" he began civilly, but that which met him on the other side of the door made him stop and stare. Standing in the doorway was a figure clad all in black, wearing a priest collar. Bangs partially disguised the face staring back at him, but there was no mistaking the likeness of the waist-length braid hanging down the visitor's back. Duo gaped, his mouth wide open. "Oh. My. Goodness." said Quatre, who had come up behind Duo at the door.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I hope you guys kinda liked that! Please R&R! all comments are *extremely* appreciated! Thanksa bunch! +oNi~chAn*- 


End file.
